TORI SHORT STORY 14 — ICE SKATING
by ShadowBat48
Summary: Tori is learning how to ice skate and is getting quite frustrated as she does. It isn't helping that Tim, Dick, Jason and Damian are laughing at her as she tries.


A/N: Again super sorry for forgetting to post last week! This one is on time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

TORI SHORT STORY #14 — ICE SKATING

"I don't remember how to do this," Tori complained as Dick tied the laces on her borrowed ice skates. She sat on the bench with her arms crossed bundled up to the point of being an abominable marshmallow…in her opinion,

"You won't know that if you don't try," Dick said, "Trust me, you'll remember,"

"Did I ever go ice skating before I lost my memory?"

"Um…not that I know of,"

"Then how do you know that!"

"You're a fast learner," Tim supplied helpfully, he was standing by the iced over lake near the grounds of Wayne Manor. No one really knew whether the lake was on Bruce's property or not, but no one had told them to leave yet so they come every winter. Or at least that's what they told Tori, she never remembered ice skating at Wayne Manor or in general,

"Fast learner my ass. That's what you said about Mario Kart, and I lost ten times!"

"Well…to your credit I had hacked the game before we even started playing—,"

"—you ass!" Tori cried, reaching for the snow to make a snowball and lobbed it at him before he could run away—which was hard to do in ice skates—he did turn away though so it hit him on the shoulder,

"Quit squirming Tor," Dick muttered. Tori rolled her eyes before glancing over at the lake. The sky was dull and grey, the cold already seeping through her many layers. After becoming a Talon she never really seemed to get truly warm, as horrible as it sounds. The lake had had a thin covering of snow before Jason, Dick and Tim had scraped it off with shovels. Now Damian and Jason, who had gotten their skates on as quick as possible, were playing hockey and it looked like Jason was winning if his mini victory dance was any indication,

"Okay, all set," Dick said standing up, "Let's do this," Tori nodded determinedly and stood up. She took one step and nearly fell over, thankfully Dick was there and she grabbed onto him,

"Nope, I don't want to do this. I'm going back inside," she said, moving to sit back down only to be stopped by Tim,

"Tori, we haven't even gotten on the ice yet,"

"Yeah. I'm good, I can go my whole entire life without learning how to ice skate. I'll be fine," Tori said, tugging her arm out of Tim's grasp and sitting on the bench,

"Are you guys going to come?" Jason called twirling his hockey stick in his hand while Damian made obscene gestures behind his back,

"We're having some technical difficulties in the form of a scared Talon," Dick replied,

"I am not scared!" Tori replied, which was a lie…that ice did not look sturdy enough for five people…no it did not. That water would freeze her, she did not want that, not at all,

"C'mon Tori, give it a try," Dick said,

"No," Tori said, crossing her arms and turning her head haughtily,

"Okay, fine…then you leave us no choice," Tim said, a smirk in his voice. Tori frowned, what were they planning? No sooner had she wondered was her question answered. Arms grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her into the arm. She let out a loud scream, to her embarrassment as Jason, who had climbed up the mini hill to where the bench was and picked her up,

"Jason! Put me down right now!" Tori cried, as he set off down the hill, Dick and Tim snickering after them, "Oh my God! Don't fall! Don't fall don't you dare fall!"

"He's not going to fall Tori," Dick said as they reached the lake, "He played hockey back in middle and high school. He practically lived on the ice,"

"Okay Tori," Jason said, a smirk in his voice, he was still walking, "I'm going to put you down," as he did, Tori's feet slid out right from under her and she landed on her butt. He had put her down on the ice!

"I don't like this," Tori stated, as cold seeped through her rear-end,

"Tt, get over it and quit complaining. If you don't like it do something about it," Damian said as he skated by, dodging a hockey puck Tim 'accidentally' shot at him,

"Come on Tori. Stand up," Jason said,

"I can't,"

"Get on your knees," Tori, with an eye roll, complied,

"And…?"

"Hands on ice, hop up onto your skates,"

"It'll break,"

"No it won't,"

"Yes it will," Tori said, slight panic in her voice,

"Toria, look," Jason said as he skated a few feet and jumped into the air. He landed and the ice stayed unbroken, "see, still fully together," Tori sighed but did as he said. She hobbled for a moment before accidentally taking a step and started flailing with her feet trying to stand upright. Jason grabbed her by the arms and steadied her,

"Relax, it's just step and glide, step and glide. You're over thinking this," Tori glared at him. He just rolled his eyes and took her hands and started skating backwards around he lake, pulling her along until she sort of got the hang of it. Then he only held one hand,

"See you're getting better already!" Dick said gleefully, narrowly dodging a puck sent by Damian, "Hey! We said no head shots!"

"Tt,"

"Okay, ready to try by yourself," Tori held onto his hand tighter,

"No!"

"Okay, on three—,"

"Jason I said no—!"

"—one, two…three!" he used his hand to push her forward to give her some momentum as she soared forward. At first she panicked, then she remembered what to do and finally she realized she was ice skating! She was doing it! The cold air whipped through her hair and she just felt like she was almost flying. She couldn't help it, she let out a laugh and—

—face-planted into a snow pile as soon as she realized she didn't know how to turn as she neared the edge of the lake. Pushing herself up and shivering from the cold she ignored the boys laughter as much as humanly possible. She felt so embarrassed, though she doubted she was warm enough for her face to flame with embarrassment like it should at the moment. Tori instead unlaced her skates right there and then, kicked them off and marched back up to the bench oblivious to the numbness that was spreading through her feet, ankles and partway up her legs and shoved her boots back on. Tori then marched back towards the Manor, yelling down to the still laughing boys,

"I AM NEVER ICE SKATING AGAIN!"

Too bad they forced her to the next weekend and this time until she got turning down.

* * *

A/N: I feel like Jason would've been a good hockey player, so I made him one. :)

Also, the "Oh my God! Don't fall! Don't fall don't you dare fall!" part was kinda pulled from when I went skiing with my family at this resort called Steamboat and there was this really steep and powdered part where my skis wouldn't move on and we needed to get to the bottom (I was little and not heavy enough to push through powder) and my dad PICKED me up and skied me down and the whole way down I was freaking out yelling at my dad not to fall on me!

REVIEW!

Next short story on Tuesday!


End file.
